


It Happens

by OliviaMarie



Series: For Stackson Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson is back, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles picks Jackson up from the airport for Lydia and Danny as they are monitoring a camera to make sure it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens

"Jackson!" Stiles waved as she skipped up to the boy. The airport milled around her as she went through the crowd. "Lydia and Danny asked me to pick you up."

"Whatever." Jackson huffed and crossed his arms.

"Scott has them working the camera in the warehouse district today because it was broken last week in the fight against the yeti." Stiles breathed in sharply to get back the air she let out. "They're really sorry." She added as an after thought.

"Camera?" Jackson asked as he followed stiles. "And since when are you a girl?" Which got hysterical laughter from the girl that was now a foot shorter.

"It happens." Was her explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> For Stackson Week next week.


End file.
